


Shock

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Sakura wants to delve deeper inside Sasuke. He allows her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Choque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412256) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl)



Sakura imagined for years how would be to have sex with Sasuke.

She thought in all the ways possible. She thought about him going slowly with her since she was a virgin and acting all romantic towards her, and sometimes she woke up yet after a mix of dream and nightmare where several men wearing masks raped her and in the end the leader of them took their mask off to reveal he was Sasuke.

But then Sasuke returned, thanks to Naruto, and she could finally...well, "test the waters".

She was in Sasuke's home. She was 17 at the moment, but her parents already let her act like an adult and come to home whenever she wanted.

Sasuke, for obvious reasons, didn't have to obey anyone, though Sakura was certain that ANBUs would be watching him, even if hidden.

Oddly, as Sakura soon noticed, Sasuke acted like _she was already_ _his girlfriend_ , and never once tried to put a personal barrier between them or negated any suggestions (usually made by Kakashi or Naruto) that they would be dating.

Sakura couldn't deduce the reasoning behind Sasuke's behaviour, but she was happy with that, even if Sasuke's cold face was all that she received from him as reward.

So, when in one particular night she asked to stay with him _for dinner_ and _sleep with him_ , it wasn't exactly a surprise for her when he said "yes" without contestation.

And here they were, at Sasuke's room. The window was open to the outside, with the full moon shining over them.

They were both still clothed, with Sakura's head resting on his chest.

She would perfectly sleep that way, but the heat inside her told her to try to go one step ahead. Or five.

"Sasuke..." she practically whispered.

"Hum?" he answered.

"Sasuke, I want to..."

The silence remained for a few seconds, as Sasuke remained still, until she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She put her hands over his chest, rubbing his skin with the shirt back and forth.

"Ah, you know Sasuke, I want to..."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand. She stopped smiling, in awe of him.

"Strip yourself."

Sakura's breath became more heavy. She couldn't believe it. She was actually...

"Do it fast."

Before she got up, she took a look on his groin for a thousandth of second. It was big and hard.

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Sakura stripped herself, leaving her clothes on the ground.

She wasn't nervous about being naked, but nervous about seeing Sasuke naked. And that image...

"Before we begin let me say one thing: I will not stop if you say 'no'. I don't care how much you scream, you bleed, or how much horror you gonna feel. You're an onahole as far I'm concerned."

The sudden shock of this words paralysed Sakura for one second, but in two thousandths of seconds she dismissed them.

_It's just probably his kinky talk, hehe. Talking of me like an object must turn me on. Of course Sasuke loves me._

Sasuke already stripped himself and wondered why she was still facing away from him.

"Turn around, I want to use your mouth, cum dumpster."

Sakura turned around slowly.

She tried very hard to not look at his cock, afraid of...something about it. She was sure it would shock her in some way, so she tried to avoid looking at it by closing her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before that and pushed her down roughly, putting Sakura on her knees.

"Sasuke, uh, don't be so hihi" she said, smiling with her eyes closed.

Sasuke wasn't happy though. He was, in fact, a little irritated with her behaviour.

"Open your mouth cum dumpster."

Seeing the little opening that Sakura made, Sasuke almost exploded, but paralysed himself of slapping her.

"Open your mouth completely. I will touch the back of your throat."

An electric current alerting her to danger ran through her face, but Sakura obeyed Sasuke instead of running away.

Immediately Sakura felt a big piece of live meat enter through her oral cavity, going through her mouth and hitting the back of her throat.

Sakura opened her eyes in panic, and saw it.

It was huge, full of veins, and made she immediately cough and try to back away, but Sasuke grabbed her by the neck and pushed her forward.

Sasuke smiled sadistically as Sakura's tears began to flow from her eyes. He could almost taste her despair only by touching her mouth with his cock.

He facefucked her, making her moan and moan and moan. And moan.

"Uhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm!" moaned Sakura, desperate for some air as Sasuke's giant cock ravaged her mouth.

She could feel the pure destruction and chaos contained inside that sexual's organ, along Sasuke's giant balls slapping against her chin.

Finally, after long minutes of repeated screaming...

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Sasuke's cum exploded inside Sakura, filling and flooding her mouth, throat and stomach with the filthiness of his cum.

Sasuke took off his penis from her mouth, and she puked.

"Blaaaaargh!"

Sakura felt like a filth, filled to the brim cum toilet from which opening cum flooded in endless amounts. After finally managing to talk, two words came out of her mouth and stressed face.

"You monster..."

Sasuke kept a cold expression, and made a hand sign, creating several clones.

Sakura screamed in panic...as several hands covered her body for several seconds, caressing all the parts of her body.

Then one grabbed her neck, another grabbed her mouth to make it open, another two grabbed her forearm,another two grabbed her arm, several grabbed her thighs, more several her legs, and against all the probabilities there was still space for three Sasukes to enter her mouth, pussy and ass hole.

Her pussy and ass bled profusely while Sakura screamed for several minutes as she was relentlessly penetrated in all her penetrable holes.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGSOMDYGUELGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She felt a momentary relief as the Sasukes took out their cocks out of her holes and dropped her.

She raised her head a little to see Sasuke discussing with his clones, unable to understand their words thanks to the extreme sensations that her body had been subjected, but she began to scream again as she saw six, _six_ monstrous, colossal cocks all trying to align in the middle of her thighs.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her screams were so loud that the glass of the window cracked, but Sasuke was so cold-blooded he didn't even think about stopping.

Six, _six_ monstrous cocks were inside Sakura. Three monstrous cocks rubbing against the walls of her vagina, three monstrous cocks rubbing against the walls of her asshole.

Sakura began to salivate, salivate endlessly, almost choking on her own saliva, driven completely mad by the pain.

"Murder, murder, bloody murder..."

With saliva also jumping from his mouth, but for very different reasons,Sasuke, all of them, smiled psychotically at Sakura's suffering.

His heart beat with euphoria, a pleasure current was running through his bones. Then...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" growled Sasuke, six times, simultaneously, as six colossal floods of cum filled Sakura's womb and intestine.

Feeling and seeing her body twist in impossible proportions, Sakura began to scream again, in a mixture of despair and panic as the bulge on her stomach make her look like a twelve-month human pregnant, if such thing existed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! IT IS DESTROYING ME, IT IS DESTROYING ME! THE CUM IS NEVERENDING! MONSTERS,MONSTERS! RAVISHING MY FLESH, DESTROYING MY WOMB, MY INTESTINE! I'M GONNA DIE!, I'M GONNA DIE!"

As Sakura screamed again and again about a supposed impending death, Sasuke's cum ran through her digestive tract, travelling through her intestines, entering her stomach, climbing her throat and coming through her mouth, making her puke again.

"GLOG!"

Sasuke's clones disappeared as Sakura dropped on the floor, cum flowing from her pussy, her asshole and even her mouth.

Sakura puked again and again, with giant liquid orbs of cum coming through her mouth.

"GLOG!GLOG!GLOG!"

Standing there, Sasuke breathed with his chest expanding and contracting observing Sakura's body surrounded by the white mess he have created.

"I'm...finished." he said.

Feeling a little sleepy, Sasuke fell on his bed and in a few seconds he slept.


	2. The Birth of Sarada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gives birth to a beautiful child.

Obviously, Sakura became pregnant.

Soon, her belly began to grow and she and Sasuke married.

Of course, Sasuke and Sakura now lived together 24/7.

Sasuke didn't touch Sakura again.

As the months passed, Sakura's breasts and belly began to grow, and soon she had to stop working in the hospital.

Ino visited her and checked her health, and said that when Sakura was going to give birth, she wanted to be the mid-wife.

Sasuke, however, had other plans.

He asked if Sakura had drugs that could postpone birth, and she said that Ino had given her those drugs just in case of a possible premature birth.

Sasuke ordered her to take them, and Sakura did it.

 Sakura reached nine months and half of pregnancy. Her tits became colossal and it became difficult for her to talk around.

In one cold night of Autumn, Sarada was born.

Sasuke took Sakura to the bed. She had puked the dinner out and pleaded Sasuke like a little child to take her to bed. She was desperate.

Sasuke did it, and stripped her until she was naked, and put her over her belly on the bed.

"Sasuke, it hurts" complained Sakura, but he didn't pay attention. Sasuke undressed himself, grabbed a bit of rope from his father's room, and tied Sakura's hands.

"Sasuke, you're gonna make me give birth if you do that!" said Sakura, in a burst of energy.

"Not in your vagina."

"AHn?"

Sasuke buried his cock deep inside Sakura's ass, and a blood-curdling scream resonated through an empty Uchiha's district.

Sasuke's eyes rolled around, and he wondered if any other man have ever entered inside a nine months pregnant girl's anus.

Then he smiled and thought to himself, he could think that after he was done with Sakura.

Sasuke fucked Sakura like a mad dog, humping her like his life depended on it.

"Aham-aham-aham-aham-aham-aham....."

Sakura cried and screamed, feeling a pain incomparable.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke didn't cum though. By the time Sakura has already produced a pool of tears over the bed, he turned her around and crushed her pussy with his cock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He opened his lips and smiled like a crazy assassin while Sakura began to howl like an animal, losing her voice to pain and madness.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Finally, the water and soon the blood came out, making Sasuke take his cock off.

Soon the baby came out, covered in blood. Sasuke smiled at it.

"Congratulations mommy".

"My baby, my baby....."  said an almost mute Sakura.

The baby was heavy and fat, and Sasuke comfortably put it on Sakura's left breast, where could stay there sucking without falling to the side.

He untied Sakura just putting one hand below her, and soon Sakura was hugging her daughter while smiling, stimulated by the breast massage that Sarada gave to her.

"Hum, hum, do that my love....."

Sasuke dressed himself and called Ino.

Before doing that, he put his cock inside Sakura and facefucked her until he came, and finally slapped her in the face.

"Pervert."

  



End file.
